Experimental Perfumes
by Lazula Videl
Summary: One-Shot. When Erasa tries to give Videl relationship advice, Videl ignores her. But after spending a day with Gohan, Videl takes Erasa's words into consideration. This leads to Videl borrowing perfume, lot's of sniffing, and a lot more sneezing.


Experimental Perfumes

Videl found herself being happier than she ever had been before in her life. Since she had no idea why, she was extremely confused. Maybe it was part of growing into an adult. Maybe it was because she just started dating her first boyfriend who was a strong, caring, and responsible person. Videl shrugged.

Maybe it was because it was Friday. Yeah, that sounded more logical than the boyfriend thing.

Videl was about to walk to the roof when…

"Videl!" Erasa shouted from behind her.

Videl spun around and faced her.

"What?"

"Where's Gohan?"

"I dunno," Videl lied. She knew exactly where he was because they were going to his house together. "Why?"

"I've been meaning to give you and him relationship lessons," Erasa said, as if that was perfectly normal.

Videl did a double take. "Relationship lessons?"

"Yeah. So you and Gohan can have a happy and stable relationship."

"Stable? What are we horses or something? Are you even serious right now?" Videl asked.

"Yes. I'm very serious. You and him are a cute couple and I don't want to see you two break up."

"But, Erasa," Videl tried to reason, "you haven't had a relationship that lasted more than a week."

"That doesn't matter! Since you're here right now, I guess I can teach something to you."

Videl groaned. "Erasa," she complained.

"When you get a boyfriend, you always have to do something new that will keep him interested in you." Erasa said in her best teacher voice. "If he's not interested, he'll go after another girl."

"Erasa!"

"That's what'll happen. I speak from experience!"

Videl stared blankly at Erasa. "I'm leaving." Videl then proceeded to walk away to the roof.

"But Videl! I want to share my knowledge!"

Videl was gone.

"Well, fine, be like that." Erasa said and walked away.

Just like Videl expected, Gohan was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" He asked her.

"Erasa." Videl answered simply.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What did she do?"

"She insisted that you and I needed relationship lessons."

"Relationship lessons?"

"That's what I said! Then she told me that I had to do new things to keep you interested so you wouldn't dump me and go after another girl."

"I might not know a lot about dating, but I do know that that's a bad reason to dump someone."

"Exactly." Videl said. "Oh well. Let's get outta here."

They both took off into the sky.

"So did you like my hair when it was longer?" Videl asked.

"Well, I guess it was okay…" Gohan answered.

"'Okay'? What do you mean 'okay'?! Do you know _just _how much money all of the hair products I used costed?"

"…A lot?"

"More than just a lot!"

"But your hair's shorter now. You won't have to use all of those hair products anymore!" Gohan gave a weak smile.

Videl looked utterly unimpressed.

"Do you like the way my hair looks _now_?" She asked.

"Yes." Gohan thought back to the day he first saw Videl's shorter hair. "You didn't cut it just because I said something about it, did you?"

"…Maybe…?"

"Videl! You shouldn't change something about yourself because of me! I like you just the way you are."

"…When did you get so good at giving romantic speeches?" Videl asked, completely missing the point.

"Videl!"

"Okay, I know a girlfriend isn't supposed to change herself for her boyfriend, but in all fairness, we weren't dating then!"

"But you still changed because of something I said. Why did you change because of me?"

"Because…" Videl couldn't say the answer.

"Because what? You can tell me anything, Videl."

"Because…I kinda sorta-ish had a crush on you."

Gohan blushed. "Oh…well…" he said, struggling to find the right words for a response.

Videl blushed too, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she played Erasa's words over in her head.

'_If he's not interested, he'll go after another girl. By cutting my hair, I kept him interested in me.'_

Even though Videl _thought _she kept Gohan interested in her, it didn't seem like that for the rest of the time she was at his house. Whenever she tried to talk about herself, Gohan would bring up a topic that _wasn't _about her. She even tried talking about her clothes, but he started talking about a piece of lint on the floor.

Now _that's _pathetic.

Once Videl got back to her house, she went straight to the phone in her bedroom. She dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Videl?" answered Erasa's voice.

"Erasa," Videl began, "you were right."

"About what?" Erasa asked. Then she grinned but since they were on the phone, Videl couldn't see it. "My relationship lesson I taught you today?"

Videl sighed. "Yeah. Gohan wasn't interested in me at _all._"

"Oh…"

Videl couldn't believe she was actually asking Erasa a question like this. "What can I do to get him interested in me again?"

"Well…" Erasa thought for a moment. "You could do something girly."

"_Girly?_" Videl asked. "Erasa, you know good and well that I am _not_ gonna wear a skirt after what happened in the second grade with that tree-!" Videl said.

"No! Not as extreme as wearing skirt!" Erasa shouted. "Something…subtle. Like…hmmm…I know! Wearing perfume!"

"Perfume?" Videl asked while in thought. _'It's not like me to wear perfume, but it's not _completely_ girly…besides, the objective is to do something _unlike_ me…and it might smell good…'_

"Alright, I'll do it." Videl confirmed.

"Great!" Erasa looked at a clock to her right. "It's not too late. You can come over to my house and pick out whichever perfume you want!"

"Okay." Videl said. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Are you ready to see my collection?" Erasa asked Videl with a grin.

"Um, I guess." Erasa's grin was really starting to creep Videl out.

Erasa opened up a huge walk-in closet that Videl didn't know was a walk-in closet, despite the number of times she had been to Erasa's house.

Erasa walked in and turned to the left while Videl followed. There was just about everything inside the closet. Belts, jackets, jeans, tank tops – everything.

Erasa finally stopped in front of a shelf with about thirty different perfumes.

"These aren't all of my perfumes, though. There are for amateurs, like you."

'Amateurs like me?' Videl thought. She didn't know whether to be thankful for the guidance, offended, or both.

Videl looked at all of the perfumes on the table. There were so many different scents that Videl didn't know which one to pick. After about a minute, Videl picked up a mint scented one.

"Mint." Erasa said. "Good choice. Everyone likes mint."

Videl twisted off the cap and sniffed it. "This does smell really good," she said, a little surprised.

"Spray this on yourself tomorrow and Gohan should totally start noticing you more."

"Okay. I hope this works, Erasa."

The next day, which was Saturday, Videl went to Gohan's house again. They were both sitting on the floor in his bedroom.

"Why_ does_ your da-?" Gohan began.

"Hold that question for just one second," Videl interrupted. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Once she got into the bathroom, she took the perfume bottle from her pocket and sprayed it all over her neck, arms, and face. She put the small bottle back into her pocket and walked back into Gohan's room.

"So, what were you asking me?" She asked him.

"I asked you why your dad-" Gohan paused and sniffed the air. "…What's that smell?"

"I dunno," Videl lied. "What does it smell like?"

"It smells like…like…mint." Gohan said "mint" with surprise.

"Does it smell good?" Videl asked, putting her face closer to his.

"Well, yeah. It smells really good!" Gohan said. He then started sniffing around her face.

This was a…unique sight.

Videl was grinning widely while Gohan was sniffing around her face like a dog.

"Is that smell coming from you?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh," Videl said and nodded her head. "So, you think it smells good?" Videl asked again.

"Yeah…" Gohan answered. A second later, he had a strange expression on his face. Videl twisted up her face in confusion.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I…I…I'm fine!" Gohan said. His nose started getting tingly, which made it hard to speak.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Videl asked again, expressing concern.

"Videl, I'm absolutely fine," Gohan told her. He got another strange expression on his face. "A…a…"

Videl could see where this was going. She grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and waited…

"*Achoo!*"

Videl could've sworn she felt a small gust of wind after Gohan sneezed. He looked completely disoriented.

Videl handed the tissue to him.

"Ugh…" he muttered. He took the tissue out of her hand and blew his nose.

"That sounded painful," Videl said. "You don't always sneeze like that, do you?"

Gohan sniffled, then chuckled at Videl's question. "No, I have no idea where that came from."

"Oh. Well, now that that's over, what were you-"

"*Achoo!*"

This time, Videl _knew_ that there was a gust of wind. She took another tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Gohan.

"Thanks, Videl." Gohan said sheepishly.

"No problem." Videl said. "Gohan, do you have seasonal allergies?"

"No. I never have." He answered.

"And you don't _look_ like you have a cold…" Videl said while scratching her chin.

"Videl, I'm fine! There's _nothing_ wrong with me!" Gohan pleaded.

See, Videl was a stubborn person. One of the most stubborn people Gohan knew. It was one of her qualities that he liked.

…But he didn't like it when she was being stubborn to him.

"Gohan, no person, whether they're alien or not, should ever sneeze like that!"

"It was _just_ two sneezes!"

"Yeah, two sneezes that could power a windmill!" Videl said while shifting her position on the floor, making the mint scent blow around in the air.

"Videl, sneezes can't power wind-*achoo!*"

Videl's hair blew around on her head. She then looked at Gohan with an expression on her face that said "See?"

"Okay, maybe that one could power a windmill, but honestly, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Gohan," Videl said softly while putting her hands on his shoulders, "I _know_ that something's wrong."

"Videl," Gohan said softly while repeating her actions and putting his hands on her shoulders, "I feel okay."

And then he felt an overwhelming sneeze coming.

He turned his head as far to the right as he could and sneezed.

"*Achoo!*"

Videl's _clothes _blew around.

"Augh…" Gohan muttered.

"That's it, I'm gonna find out what's wrong with you," Videl declared. She grabbed Gohan's face with both of her hands and moved his head around, looking at different parts of his face.

"You _look_ perfectly normal…I don't get it!"

"I've been trying to tell you that nothing's-*achoo!*-wrong with me, yet you insist-*achoo!*-that I'm sick!" Gohan protested.

"You might not be sick, but something's making you sneeze a _lot!_" Videl said. Then, a thought struck her. She moved away from him and waited for a few seconds.

Nothing.

Then she moved her face right in front of his.

"*Achoo!*"

"Oh…I know what's wrong…" Videl said.

"Videl, what are you talking abou-oh…" Gohan said.

"You're allergic to my perfume," Videl said, taking it out of her pocket and looking at it. "But how? I thought that you thought that it smelled good!"

"It does smell good, but that doesn't mean that I can't be allerg-"

"Since I'm wearing it, you're practically allergic to _me!_" Videl exclaimed.

"Videl," Gohan said, putting his hands on her shoulders again. "It's *achoo!* okay!" Gohan gave her a lighthearted smile. "All you have to do is *achoo!*wash it off!"

"Okay," Videl said. Then, she started giggling. A few seconds later, this turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked.

"You," Videl said in between laughs. "You and your uncontrollable sneezing! Hahahahaha!"

Gohan crossed his arms. "It's not _that_ funny."

"Yes it is! Hahahaha!" Videl continued laughing. She then saw the look on his face. "Oh, don't worry. The way you sneeze is cute."

That just made Gohan blush so hard that his face looked like a tomato.

Videl stood. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She started walking out of the room, then stopped at the doorway. "I hope you don't sneeze yourself to death!" She grinned.

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry, I won't!"

Videl finished getting the mint smell off of her body. She grabbed the bottle, examined it, and…

…chucked it out of the open window.

She didn't give it back to Erasa because she thought that Erasa started the whole entire mess. She was even beginning to think that she didn't have to always do something new to keep Gohan interested in her.

"So it's all gone?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Its' all gone." Videl answered.

"Good. I've had enough of sneezing. Why did you that perfume on, anyway? You don't ever wear perfume."

"Erasa told me that a girl has to do something new to keep her boyfriend interested in her. I started thinking that you weren't interested in me anymore, so I asked her how I could get you interested in me again. She said that I could use one of her perfumes. All that happened was you being allergic to it!" Videl explained.

"Videl, you don't have to do new things just to keep me interested in you. I'll be interested in you no matter what." Gohan said.

"I realize that _now. _I feel like an idiot."

"You're _not_ an idiot."

"But I-"

"Videl, it's okay." Gohan said and grabbed her hands. "You didn't know I'd be allergic to it."

"But-"

"You didn't know that I'd be allergic to it." Gohan repeated. "So what? Everything's fine now."

Videl still had an upset look on her face. Gohan gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You okay now?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah." Videl blushed and smiled back.

"Aww…" said a voice from the doorway.

Videl looked behind Gohan and he turned around.

"Mom! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to see you kiss Videl. You two look so cute together!" Chi-Chi squealed.

"_Mom!_" Gohan shouted while Videl hid behind him, trying not to show the blush on her face.

Who knew perfumes could cause such romance?


End file.
